A Mile A Minute: The Photo Booth
by Readysetrockit
Summary: In Girlfriends and Girl Friends ,what if, instead of flowers, Austin gave Ally something else? Something better that would make her heart beat a mile a minute.(One-Shot)


"Anyways, my dad knew your video was gonna be number one and wanted me to give you these" Kira smiled, handing me a crisp, white envelope. "Congratulations. On behalf of Starr records, enjoy these four ultimate wrestling tickets!" I read aloud, my excitement growing. "Awesome!" I exclaimed, high fiving Dez, who also looked extatic. "Oh, ultimate wrestling tickets, something we can all enjoy" Trish muttered in a not-so enthusiastic tone as she and Ally managed a sloppy, boring high five followed by a grunt of annoyance. "Hey, let's all go celebrate by getting pizza! On me" I cheered, satisfied by all the agreeing murmurs echoing through the room.

Dez raised and lowered his fists with an excited,'Yes!' "Wanna come with, Kira?" I called, following the rest of the gang out the exit of the Somic Boom. "Sure, as long as you promise not to order garlic and anchovies. I used to eat it everyday, but I think it made my breath stink" She laughed, subconsciously holding out her left palm as she shifted her weight to one leg. "No" I fibbed with a slow shake of my head. "Are you kidding me?" Ally scoffed. "Whaaaat?" Trish echoed behind her. Dez slightly turned around,"Guys, Remember? It was discussing-",Trish elbowed him sharply in the rib cage, "-ly excellent. Saved it." He then raised his right hand. With a shake of our heads, we exited the Sonic Boom. On the way to Mini's, I spotted a photo booth. "Hey Ally, wanna take a picture?" I offered, momentarily forgetting about my girlfriend. "Austin, what about me?" Kira asked, offended.

I thought for a second. "Well, since Ally isn't so crazy about the gift I got her for the music video, I thought maybe I could give her some pictures to hang up in the practice room" I explained slowly. With a perky nod, Kira smiled,"Okay, hurry then." I led Ally over to the photo booth, allowing her to enter first. She gave me a greatful smile. After putting in our money, we sat down in a side by side position at first and smiled at the camera. That picture turned out good. Ally's ombré hair was flowing down onto her shoulders, her big brown doe eyes shining brightly. She was so beautiful that she put Kira to shame. I had planned on breaking up with Kira, though I feared what Jimmy would do. Would he drop me from the label? For picture two, I wrapped my arm around Ally's shoulders. Right before the flash, I mustered up enough courage to kiss her cheek in a friendly manner. We both smiled for the flash.

Picture two turned out pretty good. For picture three, I turned to look into Ally's eyes. She looked right back at me and smiled. Her big brown eyes were amazing. Being as I was lost in my thoughts about Ally, I forgot to pose for picture three. That was alright because she did, too. We were just looking into each others eyes. Finally, I had enough courage to lean in and kiss her on the lips. Our lips moved in synchronization, both of us smiling into the both passionate and heartfelt kiss. I had kissed Kira before, once or twice, but I never felt anything with her but skin on skin. This wasn't skin on skin. As cliche as it might sound, I felt the fireworks and all that cheesy crap that they rant about in the chick flicks. This girl, she was different. Ally Dawson stole my heart. When we finally pulled away, we rested our heads together. It didn't matter anymore.

No matter if Jimmy Starr would drop me from the label or not, I was ending things with Kira. I love Ally with all my heart and she didn't deserve to be a third wheel. I took her smaller hands in my larger ones and looked up at her beautiful face. "I love you" I whispered softly, panting lightly. "I love you, and it's okay if you just like me, or if you don't want to be with me at all, but just know that I want you to be happy and you are my everything." Ally looked at me with misty eyes and a breath taking smile. "I love you too Austin. You are my everything too, but what about Kira? This isn't fair to her" Ally said softly. It was then that my text tone went off. I checked my phone to see a picture from Dez. It was a video of Trent and Kira locking lips. Ally covered her mouth and gasped while I smiled. "Austin, I am so-" I cut her off with a sweet kiss. I looked her in the eyes and stroked her thumbs with mine.

"Why would you be sorry? I'm glad she cheated on me. I have something better, something makes my heart beat a mile a minute."


End file.
